how do i breath?
by a-apple
Summary: no he cant go on without her,he realized that,but is it to late to get her back,or will he suffer from a broken heart inukagONESHOT


**_song fic people if you dont like it then tough,its very sweet perfect for inukag lovers

* * *

"How Do I Breathe"_**

inuyasha still sat at the well waiting for kagome to return,and come back to them...

_How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?_

inuyasha gritted his teeth and howled,he let out an angst cry,that could probably be heard a few villages away,he had been doing this ever since kagome left a three months ago he hasn't been able to control his emotions,and he didnt care he just needed to be near her...

_It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
_

he flashed back to the day when kagome left,it was his fault again he went to go see kikyo then when he came back he took out his anger on the group but mostly on kagome sending hurtful comments**_"i cant take this im leaving for good"kagome said picking up her bag and gave all of the group a hug except for inuyasha and started to walk away tears threatening to fall."feh you'll be back wench you always say your gonna leave and the next day your right back here!,and besides i could just come get you and bring you back!"he spat out,kagome turned around and inuyasha stiffened,why was she looking at him like that?her eyes held different emotions he saw mostly anger and saw...pity?she then back around and started to walk back to the well_**.that was three months ago the last time he saw her...

_I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you._

he pounded his fist into the ground"im sorry kagome"he whispered his eyes started to water"im sorry!"he yelled hoping it would somehow get to her,he realized that he should'nt have messed with her like that going off to see kikyo,he didnt even love her he found out her loved kagome a long time ago..._I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
when I'm the one that pushed you away.  
_

"i need you kagome please come,i didnt mean to do that to you"he held his head in one hand and gripped the well with the other,he slowly stood up prepared once again to try and jump through the well to set things right...

_Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there_.

he wanted to feel himself being engulfed by the blue light and feel light as a feather,his hopes were crushed when he felt himself come in contact will the rough dirt,he gripped his shirt where his heart was and let the tears run freely down his face_**'she's never coming** **back...'**_

_How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

he started to beat the walls of the well to the point where his knuckles started to bleed"dammit!"he jumped back out of the well and slide down he side of it resting his back against and hurriedly wiped the tears away_**' whats wrong with me,what happens if that hobo guy is with her?'** _"i should have just asked her,why do i have to ruin everything?"...

_Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me,  
God this can't be happening._

he saw the sun was beginning to set and knew that it was time for him to get back to the rest of the group,they were used to him leaving for almost the whole day then coming back at night,none of them really spoke the group was mostly silent not having kagome to start any conversation.**_'i'll stay here for one more hour...since she doesn't ever seem to be around the sacred tree any more,this is the closes i'll get'..._**

I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there._(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

time passed quickly and it was already time for him to go,he walked away from the well only stopping to look back once to see if anyone one was coming,but it was the same as always just the wind making the leaves rustle,the stars were out**_' one of kagome's favorite moments'_** inuyasha shook his head and continued to walk...

I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't wanna let go, no  
Girl you need to come home  
Girl come back to me  
'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me. 

the group started to come in sight and inuyasha ears layed flat on his skull...then it hit him,the scent of vanilla and jasmine _'she's...she's here'_ he couldnt even think straight he swiftly turned around and took away at full speed back to the well,"i see it!"the well came in sight and inuyasha burst through the bushes and his heart started to speed up,a small hand gripped the edge of the well and the figure started to emerge,inuyasha took a few steps forwards to make sure it wasn't his imagination,it wasnt even in the dark he could see the school outfit he knew all to well.kagome stepped out of the well and saw her hayou glowing in the light his eyes held sadness"inu...inuyasha" she felt herself being pulled against his muscular frame...

_(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?_

she started to cry on to his shoulder"im sorry inuyasha"she sobbed"i missed you" inuyasha tightened his grip"dont cry please"his voice was shaky"dont leave me again"he whispered,kagome felt him shake a it and felt warm droplets on her head_'he's crying'_ "kagome...im so sorry you dont know how bad i wanted you back,i wont be able to make it without you,i need you to stay with me"he paused and pulled away from her a bit to peck her on the lips"i,i love you kagome"he whispered in her ear"i would want nothing more than for you to become my mate" he looked into her eyes and saw different emotions but this time there was no anger or pity,he saw love.he looked her right in the eyes waiting for her answer"yes..."it took his mind to register the answer,he was waiting for regection but got the opposite.he pulled her back into a loving embrace

_How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?  
_

"i love you"

"i love you too inuyasha..."

_How do I breathe?yeah,yeah,yeah

* * *

hope you enjoyed it review!_


End file.
